


Frustration taking over

by DorchadasSonas



Series: Dream SMP oneshots and short stories [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is in Prison, Dream is not happy, Pandora's Vault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorchadasSonas/pseuds/DorchadasSonas
Summary: Dream has been in prison for just a few days, but it's already driving him mad.
Series: Dream SMP oneshots and short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Frustration taking over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I wrote this fic in like a hour or two, while watching one of Tommy's streams. I hope you like it.
> 
> Please don't mind the title. I am not that good at titles and stuff.

Dream was pacing through his cell. Every time he was met with a wall he looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. And every time not even a minute had passed. The ominous ticking of the clock was already getting to his head and he had just been here for a day or so. He had thought about throwing the clock in the lava, but then he would completely lose his concept of time. He looked at the desk and lectern that were in his cell. He had gotten some empty notebooks from Sam. Maybe he could write something. But what should he write about? His life? Why he choose to do what he did? Maybe he could write an apology. He walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair. He sighed deeply. He looked at the long chain that was around one of his ankles. It wasn’t the thing that restricted him the most in his movements (The chain would never really pull him back, it was far too long), but it was the most difficult to manoeuvre around the cell. It had already gotten stuck behind the chair far more than it should have.  
Dream quickly looked at the handcuffs around his wrists that were chained together. He also let his hands go over the device around his neck. It was not really holding him back, it was more of a tracking device.  
Dream slammed his fists on the desks. Did he really have to keep himself busy this whole day? What had Sam said this morning when he brought food? Wasn’t someone coming to visit him? Dream glanced at the clock. 13.15… If someone was coming to visit they would come soon, right? Almost on cue Sam’s voice could be heard through the cell. It came over the PA system Dream knew.  
“Dream, you have a visitor. So the front wall of your cell will come up momentarily. You know what that means.”  
Dream sighed and looked at the wall that came up. The upper half was made out of a thick glass and the other half was made out of a smooth kind of stone. Dream didn’t even mind at this point. He was the person who probably had chosen what kind of stone it was supposed to be, but he didn’t care anymore. He stood up from the chair and turned his back to the lava. He heard the lava drain and not much later he heard the bridge, was it a bridge or a lift, again he didn’t care, come closer.  
“Tommy, the lava will come down again and when the lava is down the wall in front of you will come down. If anything goes wrong you can call for me and I will get you back safely.” Sam’s voice sounded over the PA system again.

Dream huffed. Now he at least knew who the visitor was. Tommy… The boy that had defeated him.. This was going to be fun. Dream heard the click that meant that the wall in his cell was going down and he could talk to his visitor now. He quickly turned around. He liked how Tommy jumped a little when Dream moved. “Tommy… has been a bit since we have seen each other, right?” He said calmly. Tommy was clearly unnerved.  
“H-hey there, Green boy..” Tommy said nervously and carefully.  
Dream rolled his eyes behind his mask. Of course Tommy would call him that.  
“So… What are you doing here all day?” Tommy asked curiously.  
Dream nodded to the clock. “I watch the time tick away…” He looked at the clock. 13.25… It took a hell of a long time to get a visitor through the lava.  
“Y-you only watch the clock?” Tommy asked.  
Dream shook his head. “I also pace my cell. Just walking from wall to wall. Sometimes I sit close to the lava and let it flow through my fingers.”  
“Doesn’t that hurt?” Tommy asked scared.  
Dream shrugged. “Not that much.” He looked around his cell and his eyes fell on the desk in the corner. “Oh, yeah. I also have supplies to write something, but I don’t know what I am going to write.”  
  


A bright smile grew on Tommy’s face and Dream did not like it. “I have some things in mind you can write about. Do you mind if I write the idea’s in some of your books?”  
Dream motioned to Tommy that he could go ahead. Again, he didn’t care… He looked on while Tommy said down at the desk and picked up one of the books from one of the drawers. Dream walked over to one of the obsidian walls and let himself slide down it until he was on the ground. He stared in front of him and slowly zoned out.

It took him a bit to notice that Tommy was calling his name. “Sorry. I was just daydreaming a bit.” Tommy seamed a bit more comfortable. Dream didn’t know what to think of it. Tommy handed him five notebooks.  
“I wrote the idea’s on the first page of every book. Now you can do the rest.” Tommy said.  
Dream opened the first book. ‘ _TommyInniy; The incredible man. Why he is so great._ ’  
Of course. Typical Tommy. Dream sighed and put the book down next to him. He quickly opened the next three notebooks. The all had stupid title: ‘ _Why BadBoyHalo suck._ ’, ‘ _A guide on how to get girls_.’ The last book had the most ‘logical’ title: ‘ _Why L’Manburg was the best country.’_ Of course.  
Dream picked up the last notebook. He opened it and looked at what was on the first page. ‘ _Why?_ ’ Dream looked up at Tommy and he saw that Tommy was looking back. Tommy was trying to read his expression. Dream quickly looked down and closed the book.  
Tommy walked over to the opposite side of the cell and sat down. “Tell me, how are you feeling?”  
Dream didn’t look up and just shrugged. “I don’t know. Sad…”  
“Why?” Tommy asked.  
“Because I lost my friends... And all my stuff… And my server… And you… And most of my lives…” Dream slowly started tapping with his fingers on the floor. He really didn’t want to have this conversation, especially not with Tommy.  
“How do you feel about losing all your stuff.”  
Dream sighed. “Just… I feel bad.”  
“Who do you miss the most?” Tommy asked the question like he was asking Dream what kind of coffee he wanted, but Dream whipped his head up and stopped tapping on the floor.  
It stayed silent for a long time. Dream was deep in thought. Who did he miss? Did he miss anyone? He thought of George. They had so much fun. And George was always there to help him. And Dream was always ready to protect him. That was part of the reason why he dethroned George and made Eret the king again. To keep George safe.  
Then Dream’s thoughts went to Sapnap. His fiery friend. Sapnap was always ready to fight next to him. They had fun training and fighting and before every war they would laugh. Because they knew they would win.  
But now both of them had left him. He hadn’t talked to George in a long time and Sapnap literally helped Sam to lock up Dream.  
Dream looked back at Tommy. “I think you should go. You have been here long enough.”  
“No, but-“  
“Guard! Please get the visitor away. I am done. And Tommy also said he wanted to leave.”  
“No! That’s not true.”  
Tommy was quickly teleported out of the cell and Dream took a deep breath. Finally peace again. He picked up the notebooks that were next to him and placed them on his desks. He sat down in the chair and stared at the clock again. Eventually he zoned out again.

He came back to his senses when he heard the click from the wall again. He shook his head to really wake up from his daydreams and looked at the lava that was already draining away. Another visitor? He had told Sam that he was tired. But when the lava was drained Sam was the one walking over the bridge. When he was in the cell he signed to someone that they could let the lava flow down again.  
Dream was quite confused. If Sam was here that meant that someone else was in the prison and was operating all the machinery in the prison. The wall went down with a click and Sam stepped into the cell.  
“You were really well behaved when Tommy came to visit. I was not sure how you would react, but it seemed like you were fine with it.” Sam said. Dream looked away and just shrugged. Sam set down a package with food on the desk. “I thought I could give you a bit more than usual, because you were so well behaved.”  
Dream really had to push down the urge to growl at Sam, because if he did that that would lose the little bit of respect he had gotten back. “If you are here, then who is operating the prison?” He asked curious.  
Sam chuckled. “I can’t tell you that. But I will say that it’s someone who really wants to visit you and know how you are doing. So if you keep behaving well, than maybe he can come and see you soon.”  
Dream looked at Sam. “How are Sap and George doing?” He asked softly, like he was scared someone else would hear them.  
“I think they want to tell you themselves. So just don’t do something stupid and they can visit you very soon.” Sam said. Than he signed to the person operating everything to teleport him back. Not much later he was gone.

12.00….. It was midnight and Dream couldn’t sleep. He had been staring at the clock for almost one and a half hours now. He grabbed his hair and pulled on it. He was going insane at this rate. Why had he been so stupid? He lost everything. And why? Because he wasn’t prepared enough? No, he hadn’t counted on the whole fucking server coming to safe Tommy and Tubbo. He hadn’t counted on Tommy giving Punz more money… Tommy had nothing.. How could he have paid Punz more. Dream should have blocked off the portal. That way Tommy and Tubbo wouldn’t have been able to flee and the whole server wouldn’t have been able to get into the vault. Dream could have left with the elevator and that way he wouldn’t have been here.  
Dream sighed. Maybe he went wrong way before that. Dream stood up and stormed over to the desk. He grabbed a handful of notebooks and threw them in the lava. He made sure not to throw away the notebook that Tommy had used to write book ideas in, maybe he could do something with them not now though. He pushed the chair over and slammed his fists on the desk. The slow ticking of the clock was bullying his mind. His eyes snapped towards the clock he took it from the wall and threw it across the room. It shattered and the obnoxious ticking stopped. Dream let himself fall to his knees. He pushed his mask off of his head and it fell to the ground. He covered his face with his hands.  
“Dream, you can’t get any visitors when you behave like this. Tomorrow no one is allowed to visit. You have a day to fix your behaviour or you won’t be getting visitors for a week.” Sam’s voice sounded over the PA system.  
Dream growled at the speaker. He stood up and tried to pull it from the wall, but the second he touched it he felt an electric shock at his neck. He jumped back and let himself fall to the ground. “Auch, what was that?” Dream yelled.  
“Something I hope I won’t have to use anymore after this.” The voice over the PA system said.  
Dream hissed back at it, but after that he pushed himself in the corner of the cell and curled up. He didn’t know how long it took, but eventually he fell asleep.


End file.
